Heir to Superiority
by Forgottenkami
Summary: Naruto has ended up in the mainstream Marvel Universe this time, in a period where Mutant/Human tensions are starting to run high. And as with everything in his life, trouble follows. Can he stop both sides from instigating a war that can end either one of their species? Well at least there is one bright side to all this, he has family still alive here. WHAT? Naruto/Hope/Rachel(?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys its ForgottenKami here with my new story, Heir to Superiority, a Naruto/Marvel crossover. It was inspired by several other similar crossovers, but I hope I can distinguish this one from others. Anyways now I hope you enjoy the story. By the way vote on my poll please, its not for this story, but a future one I would like to write.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Marvel. If I did own Naruto, he would have had a better life and defeated/killed Sasuke in their first fight at the Valley of the End; he would have also taken Nagoto's Rinnegan eyes, seriously what village would let that opportunity escape them. If I owned Marvel, it would be a lot more sexual and blood; also I wouldn't be destroying it right now.**

* * *

Heir to Superiority

Chapter 1

 _Beep,_ _Beep, Beep,_ was the sound the person heard as they slowly opened their eye, blinking rapidly as they adjust to the bright lights blaring down on them. Soon however they found a bigger problem, there was something down their throat preventing them from talking a breath; but strangely they didn't felt like they were slowly dying of suffocation.

But still it was very alarming to the person. They managed to get enough strength to remove the tube, which felt very strange being removed. But it felt infinitely easier to breathe and simply felt natural. Though their throat felt sore, from the blockage.

Desperately needing some water for his parched throat, the person rose from their laid back position, groaning from the fade soreness of pain from all over their body. Hearing the pervious beep start beeping faster, the person turned to the source of the noise, seeing a TV like screen showing several different lines fluctuating at different rates, with several numbers and symbols on the side. Seeing the beeping screen with lines, the person saw that it was connected to wires that lead to their chest.

Next to the screen there was a metal stand that had a small clear pouch. Inside it was some liquid, also clear, that was dripping into a tube under the pouch. The tube lead directly to their vein, allowing the unknown liquid to go directly into their body.

There were several other machines and objects besides that two, but they didn't pay any attention to it, because of the dryness of their throat. Removing the wires, which caused the previously beeping machine to make one long annoying high pitch beep, and the tube, which caused a small amount of bleeding before the small injure immediately closed with a small hiss of steam.

Sitting up from the elevated bed, the person tried to stand up immediately, but collapsed. Though, almost immediately they regained their balance. Moving across to the cold floor, they went to the door that they knew lead to the bathroom. Immediately turning on the facet they drank from it until their thirst was quenched. Afterwards they splashed some water onto their face to get rid of some of the tiredness they had.

Looking at the mirror, the reflection showed that the figure was a man with some strong features. Bright blue eyes that seemed to reflect his soul and blond, spiky hair what seems to radiate. One of the most prominent physical characteristics, however, are the three whisker markings on his cheeks, which others may think that they are tattoos, but really are birthmarks and evidence of his status.

No longer feeling thirst, Naruto walked out and started looking around the room for his clothing. After he couldn't find them, Naruto channeled some chakra to his left arm, which revealed a seal. Soon a puff of smoke escaped, but soon cleared, revealing a simple black elastic headband with a metal plate on it with a vague symbol of a leaf. A black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails, giving him easy access to the pouches on the back of his belt. A red armband with an Uzumaki crest, pouches filled with shurikens and kunai, and a pair of pitch black combat shoes with open toes and they come up to his shins.

' _Hm, I wonder where I am. This looks like the hospital Baa-chan wanted to build in the expansion section of the village. I didn't know that she started or even finished it. Don't remember Baa-chan, Sakura-chan, or Shizune-nee telling me about it. Wonder how long I been here'_ Naruto though as he quickly put on his clothing and weapons.

' _It seems like they didn't remove my suppression bandages off. Or they couldn't. Well in any case that's great, kami knows what would have happen if some bad managed to get access to Shodai-jiji's DNA, again. Would have been either Yamoto-sensei or the Zetsu situation all over again'_ Naruto thought, grateful that the suppression seals on his bandage prevent anything from accessing his synthetic organic limb.

After finishing up and making sure that everything was in its proper place, Naruto looked out the large window to see exactly where he was. Expecting to see some tall building and a bunch of construction overlooking the Hokage Mountain, or any familiar sights that Naruto has come to see travelling around the Elemental Nations.

But he didn't expect to see a very large city made of foreign architect design, some of which was new, but many were old. It stretched out beyond what he could see from his several story high room. Many were made of stones like material, though many of the taller ones were just made of glass and metal; like Konoha planned to do in village on the mountain.

' _Where the hell am I dattebayo!?'_ Naruto thought, as he looked out to the city in confusion, as it was way too big to be called anything else. He saw a kilometer wide river with several boats, also more advance than any he had seen. There were metal transportation, most with smooth curves, speeding up and down roads; he hoped that they were meant for transportation, or else he just saw the creatures eat several people.

' _Am I even in the Elemental Nations anymore? Did I end up in some unknown continent, like that of Temujin and those who wield the Stone of Gelel?'_ thought Naruto, somewhat hoping his was wrong, because he didn't know if he could get back home. Since if this continent was close to theirs then they should have discovered it before. Since they didn't, that means that it is much further away, possibly much too far to reach.

Naruto heard some start opening his door. He immediately jumped to the wall above the door and used the surface climbing chakra control skills, also known in Konoha as tree climbing, to stick to area. He waited until the person was completely inside, before jumping down behind them and shutting the door quickly, but quietly. He gave his visit a once over, taking in their features.

His visitor was female, darkskin, like Karui. She has a delicate built that didn't indicate any strength or speed, definitely not a shinobi. She had hazel colored eyes, with a small nose and a beauty mark on top of the left side of her lip. Naruto couldn't tell what type of hair she had, because it was shaved off. She was wearing matching blue outfit that Naruto didn't know how to describe; but she wasn't wearing doctor or nurse uniform. (Yea I don't think Naruto would know what medical scrubs would look like).

Naruto then asked her, after assessing that she didn't have a weapon and wasn't a threat, "Where am I?" in a strong tone. While normally Naruto wouldn't be so force full, but last thing he remembered before waking up was that he was on an important mission. But now he was in unknown territory, caution and immediate answers were need.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" replied the lady. But that didn't matter because Naruto couldn't a word she just said. Naruto tensed up slightly, this situation was getting worse. He need to assess where he was and hopefully figure away back home, where he would give them a report about this new continent and hopefully they could determine what to do with the information he would provide for him. Hopefully his and this newly discovered nation could reach peaceful communications with each other, Naruto doesn't like war, and he knew many back home were tired of it also.

But before he left, he tried once more to get some information. "Where am I? And how far are we from the Elemental Nations?"

"Sir, I don't know what you are saying. Please wait here until I can find a translator. And please return to the bed, you were seriously hurt when you came in" the woman said, but Naruto still didn't know what she was saying.

Deciding that he couldn't acquire the information here, he might as well look around and gather information. Maybe he could discover someone that was speaking normal, aka his language. Not knowing how many people, or hostiles, were on the other side of the door. Naruto decided to take a more flasher exit, his preferable first choice anyway; it would also show that he wasn't that easy to hold down.

Naruto then sped from near the door and behind the woman to the window and jumped through the glass. He was freefalling for a second before he managed to land on a small balcony that he saw before. Quickly channeling chakra into his feet, he scaled up the building, obviously a hospital, secretly a legal torture place where people go for "treatment," especially to kids.

Soon he reached the top of the building, but he didn't go on the roof. Naruto merely pushed off the ledge and turned so that he could go onto the roof of a nearby building. This one a bit shorter, maybe a story or two less than the hospital. It looked to be basically made of glass and metal, very similar to the other tall building he saw around the city; and what Konoha had planned for their building design for the expansion section.

As Naruto ran away from the hospital, he heard an alarm sound go off, from inside the building. Soon he heard more alarms going off, but they were from the outside and they were heading towards hospital. As he jumped across buildings, going up and down depending on the height, and leaped across streets, he saw some new things and others that were familiar.

After jumping around for a few minutes, Naruto finally reached his destination. It was the tallest building in the area. This would give him a much better view of the city he was in. Hopefully making it easier to find a way back home or to scout his next course of action.

As he sat down on the ledge of the building, making sure to use chakra to prevent him from accidently fall down. Naruto heard a thump sound behind him, like someone landing after a high jump. Tensing up ready for a confrontation between him and what no doubt be the shinobi, police, or soldier that protects this city, Naruto decided to play it cool.

Turn his head back to say Hi, Naruto almost lost his voice and almost began to laugh. He almost couldn't help it, what the stranger was wearing was ridiculous. Is this how people felt when they saw him in his original orange jumpsuit? Na, they couldn't have his jumpsuit was orange and orange is awesome. They are even selling some copies of it in many nations; they even had a baby version of it, which parents say that it keeps the children warm.

The reason why he almost busted a gut, was because there was a man in a red and blue spandex body suit that completely covered him. The costume is mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. There was a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. The suit also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs. The mask had two lenses that were chrome color, no doubt to prevent anyone from seeing inside through them, but allowing the wearer to see out; they also protected the eyes from foreign objects like dust. Finally around the waist there was a red belt with the same web pattern design and another spider symbol design on the belt buckle, they seem to be holding something.

Overall it was a ridiculous costume to Naruto.

 **0°0°0°0°0°0**

(With Spiderman a few minutes before)

Our friendly neighborhood hero, Spiderman, was currently swinging around midtown Manhattan, after stopping a robbery in the lower East side. Nothing too difficult, just four small time crooks trying to take some jewels from a store, while the owner was away for the week. It took barley any effort, a simple web shoot here, a tug there, a few knockout punches, and finally tying them up with a 100% synthetic bio-degradable spider web agent.

All in all, a slow, peaceful day.

Deciding to eat a snack, which would most likely turn into dinner for him, to keep up his energy, just in case some of the yahoos decided to act up tonight. Spiderman webbed and wall crawled his way up to the roof of a nearby apartment building to get his meal that he hid early today.

' _I wished I picked a better spot to hide this. Being next to a hospital while eating seems strange. Though it's kind of ironic, me talking about eating a sandwich next to a hospital, while I fight supervillains in a costume'_ thought Peter as he was about to eat the peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

But before he could even unwrap the classic sandwich from the plastic wrap it was in, Spidey heard the sound of glass breaking from the next door hospital. _'Ah come one!'_ Peter groaned mentally as he couldn't enjoy his sandwich.

Quickly turning around to see what caused the commotion, the local hero saw a man falling out of the broken window. The man didn't seem scare or anything, so this definitely wasn't an accident, more along the lines of suicide. _'Typical Parker Luck. *Sigh* They should have had this guy on suicide watch or at least watched him more carefully; especially if he's a jumper'_ the local hero thought as he prepare to swing in to save the man, dropping his sandwich for later.

However that wasn't necessary. The previously thought suicide jumper skillfully landed on a balcony, without any injures it seems, that was a few floors below the window he jumped out of. Then he did something that surprised him. He scaled the wall just by walking, or running in this case, up it.

Running up a wall with no hands isn't something unique, he could do it. Though he is usually the only one that can climb without gear. Well him, his clones, people injected with his DNA, and people with a Symbiote bonded with them. Most of the time people fly or teleport, through magic abilities, mutant gifts or curses, or technology. There are some that simply jump up there, Hulk.

Now wondering if he was dealing with another clone of his out to get him. Spidey certainly hoped he wasn't, it isn't fun, not the first time and certainly not every other time after that. Especially Kaine, that one was a huge pain to deal with.

Just as he was about to shoot a web and swing up after the mysterious, hope not a clone, man, Spiderman saw him jump off the hospital roof to one nearby. The man didn't even slow down upon landing, like he has been doing it for years. After watching him shoot off to the next roof nearby, Spiderman finally got out of his daze started after.

Unlike the man, who was running along the rooftops, he swung his way after the man. However, he was actually losing the man in the pursuit on rooftops. Peter was pretty sure that we was clocking at least fifty mile per hour already.

"Damn, he's a quick one isn't he?" Spiderman asked to no one but himself.

Just as he was about to work overtime to catch the man before he loses him, which would be somewhat easy as the man was wearing orange and running towards the direction of the setting sun, the man stopped suddenly on the tallest building in the area. Thankful that the man stopped and he could confront him, Spidey made one last web swing, and built up momentum to reach all the way to the top in instance, sticking the landing with a solid thud.

Peter was surprised that the person he thought was a man, was actually a young American or European kid, not even supposed to be out of high school yet. He shouldn't be able to do half the things he just saw him do. Though that is a little hypocritical, as Peter started his superhero career before he graduated high school himself.

However despite his young age his skills and psychical appearance, toned muscles at first glance, showed that he wasn't the typical teenage. Peter thought he could have been one of those child soldier that some conspiracy people believe; which to say isn't impossible in a world where heroes, supervillains, aliens, and gods existed. Though another possibility is that the kid is a hero, more along the lines of sidekick.

Peter was also surprised that the kid in orange didn't react to his landing, it wasn't exactly quite; any harder and it would have cracked the roof's floor. _'Wait, he did notice. He's hiding his tension very well'_ thought the impressed superhero.

Still the amount of skill the kid had rivaled Parker's own, or at least that what he though, he didn't exactly see all he had to offer. Hopefully it was just a sidekick protecting his identity by escaping from the hospital and not an upcoming villain. They had too many of the later and not enough of the former.

As he was about to greet the young man and ask him why he was up here, after running a dozen or so blocks from the hospital, the kid turned to him. Clearly he was about to say something, but then stopped and close his mouth; maybe it was his first time meeting a famous hero.

Though Spiderman quickly got the feeling that it wasn't the case.

The kid had a solid expressionless face. Except for his quivering upper right lip and twitching cheek.

Peter waved and was about to say hi, when the kid started laughing. It wasn't a chuckle at some moderately funny joke. But one of fully belly, like it was the funnies joke you ever heard of, and will be remembering for years to come, telling everyone you knew so that they could laugh with you. Though Peter had the distinct feeling that the kid was laughing at him, definitely not with him.

 **0°0°0°0°0°0**

(Back to the Present with Naruto)

Naruto was barely holding in his laughter, when the red and blue guy waved at him. It was a kind of lazy wave, something of which reminded him of Shikamaru and Kakashi; something they seem to do often. The lazy wave was it, Naruto could no longer hold back his laughter and unleashed a roar of laughter. Naruto bet that if the city was quite, his laughing could be heard all the way to its outer edges.

Frankly he didn't know why he was laughing. Sure the suit the man, Naruto knew it was a man because it was missing several important parts of a woman, was funny. But it's probably not the funniest thing he had ever saw, a drunk Sarutoi-jiji singing an opening song from a cartoon was. However it made him laugh, very hard.

Finally stopping and catching his breath, Naruto turned to the guy and gave him a grin. It wasn't a sinister grin that conveyed a hidden plan to destroy all those that stood in his way, it wasn't a mischievous grin that Naruto carried around after he successfully pulled a prank, but a reassuring grin; which merely showed that he was joyful and friendly.

"Thank kami, finally a shinobi I can talk to; even if your clothes are strange, no offense. Anyways I really need to get back home. Do you know any way for me to get back to Fire Country? Or any of the other Elemental Nations part of the Shinobi Alliance?" Naruto asked since if anyone would know how to get back home, it would be a government official. If they didn't, they could point him to someone who could.

He was actually hoping that the shinobi, or hopefully official, know how to speak his language; since apparently there was more than the Elemental Nations used. If not than Naruto wouldn't waste any time with the guy. He needs to find a way home quickly, before they start a massive manhunt and the fragile peace between the villages and countries falls apart. Naruto does like to toot his own horn, because he was pretty important to the Alliance; especially his village. If Naruto didn't report his well-being soon, the history of what happened with Suna and their lost third Kazekage, which led to the Third Great Shinobi War, could be repeated with his village, thus leading the world to a Fifth Great Shinobi War.

"Um what was that?" said a confused Spiderman, as he didn't understand what that fit teenager, really a hardcore ninja, said. The language he spoke sounded Asian, which contradicted the kid's American or European look, though he doesn't particularly know which country or language he was talking in; haven't studying foreign languages much.

Though the kid was no longer smiling, having a very visible frown on his face. Spidey heard the kid growl a bit and mumble something, again in that Asian language. The kid then turned away from him and went back to overlooking the city from the tall building. Spidey tried to get the kid's attention again, but it didn't work out so well.

Naruto was sad and annoyed that this Shinobi, or at least who he thought was a Shinobi, didn't know his language. The man in costume spoke the same strange language that the woman at the hospital did, though they had different accents. "Don't tell me no one here can communicate with me. How am I going to get home without help?" Naruto growled out softly in irritation.

Naruto turned away from the man, as he couldn't help him and time was of the essence for him. The man in red and blue tried talking to him, but Naruto waved him off without looking at him, saying "Sorry but I don't have time for this. Go away."

But the man didn't.

He approached Naruto, who could easily hear him, and tried to grab his shoulder. Naruto reacted quickly and turned, punching the disguised man straight in the gut, sending him back a bit. The man seemed dazed a bit, not Naruto from the strength of the punch, which wasn't very strong, but from something else; he felt confused.

Naruto himself was also a bit confused. When he punched the man, he felt something off. The durability of the man was way higher than what he expected from a man of his size. While Naruto didn't think it was on par with sheer defensive strength of Kakuzu's **Doton: Domu** (Earth Release: Earth Spear) or **K ōton** (Steel Release: Impervious Armor), both annoyingly difficult to get through. His durability was more along the lines of Ā's iron hard muscles, when they aren't charged with lightning chakra. But that didn't matter, it only meant that he would have to hit the guy hard, something he could easily do.

Peter was shocked and confused at what just happened. He went up close and tried to grab the teen's arm, to get him to stop ignoring him, when the kid hit him. Normally that wouldn't be shocking to a normal person, but getting hit isn't something that happens a lot to him, unless its superfast or he can't dodge it. His spider-senses usually tingle, alerting him to the danger and aiding him in dodging it. But in this case, they didn't even twitch.

That only ever happens if he is dealing with a symbiote or a clone of his. Damn he probably jinxed it when he was thinking of the possibility after seeing the kid run up a will. Though now foreign nations are now cloning him? He didn't know whether to feel happy that he is becoming more popular, or sad/annoyed that he will have to deal with more clone and/or symbiote problems. Wait that was an easy choice, he was feeling sad, annoyed, and tired.

Seeing that his opponent wanted a fight, Naruto decided to give him one. Normally this would be bad, after all he was in a foreign power, with no back up and possibly no chance of getting out. But Naruto was thinking long term. If he could fight this countries Shinobis, he could compare them to the ones from home. This will allow the Shinobi Alliance accurately determine the possible threat they would possess, if they were hostile. But then again, Naruto likes a good fight.

The man with spider designs on his costume, still hadn't moved, so Naruto assumed that was still dazed; well he was a ninja, so he took advantage of that. He sped forward, not a full speed mind you, and shot a right jab at the man. The strangely dressed Shinobi, aren't they all, reacted very quickly and dodged it quite easily. While he was startled once again, he at least reacted quickly. Though Naruto did wonder why the man kept being startled by the attacks, hasn't he ever fought?

' _There it was again, my spider senses aren't working. Or more accurately, they aren't working on him'_ thought Spiderman, after dodging the man's attack, which was fast; faster than he is usually used to. Without his spider sense, the fight will be challenging; though it's a good way to show, depending on spider senses can be bad.

The fight between them started heating up. Spiderman using the strength and durability that he has, but is usually too afraid to use, against the hospital escape victim. The strength helped level the playing field in the beginning as it surprised the kid and allowed him to get a few good punches in, something he thought was a bit too much; but the kid took it easily and grinned upon receiving them. The teen started to move more quickly, getting more hits in for everyone of Peter's punches that landed.

But that wasn't to say that the punches didn't have some strength behind them. Even without him rolling with the punches, which was usually used to prevent his enemy from hurting themselves, Peter thought he would end up with several more painful bruises.

The fight didn't just stay in one spot on the roof. Both of them were punching and kicking each other all around the roof. Spiderman even used his webs to catch a flying kick from the teen and swung him face first into a wall, hoping to end the fight then and there; but with his typical luck, his opponent didn't stay down.

Naruto was surprised at that unexpected ninjutsu. It remind him of the stuff that one of Orochimaru's bodyguards, Kidōmaru, he was a weird spider guy also. But once it was used, Naruto was prepared for it the next time, he just had to pay attention to the unique one-handed handsign he used. When he tried to use it on him again, Naruto used chakra to stick to the roof and then pulled the guy towards him, punching him over the small ledge of the roof.

When the man didn't appear, Naruto looked over the ledge to see if the guy was alright; only to receive a red foot to the face. Naruto stumbled back holding his nose, though it wasn't bleeding, Naruto saw that the man was standing perfectly horizontal to the building. Apparently they knew surface climbing in this continent also.

Deciding to he had enough information on the ninja, who was most likely one that favored taijutsu, Naruto wanted to see if he could find another type of ninja. Naruto moving faster than when he was fighting, leaped off the roof of the tall building to one that was less than half its size; it was a large drop for certain. But Naruto used his shinobi training to lessen that damage of the impact, along with chakra.

He soon heard a small whistling sound, like when shurikens and kunais fly through the air, behind him. He quickly jumped away and turn to send his own weapons flying, but didn't see any of the metal projectiles, or hear the thump they made when they hit something. Naruto did see the shinobi from before using his strange spider web silk was a rope to swing after him. Now that was somewhat cool.

Want to play around a bit, and see this new skill in action, Naruto led the web slinger on a chase around the city. He ran on the sides of buildings while being followed, barley, by the local hero. Soon however Naruto got bored with the chase, as the web slinger wasn't doing anything else as he couldn't catch up, so Naruto decided that it was time to ditch him.

Turning around and facing the approaching man, Naruto used his skills in his wind affinity to launch **Fūton: Nagare** (Wind Release: Stream) in a wide area to push his pursuer away from him. When he was sure that he distracted his follower, Naruto used a burst of speed to round a corner of a building, taking a new direction.

Even though he was surprised by the sudden wind attack, which probably meant that this wasn't a clone of his, Peter recovered quickly and gave chase, to prevent him from escaping. He round the corner also, going through a small amount of smoke, and saw his target only a bit further away.

As Peter and Naruto got further away from the corner they turned on, a section of the wall started to shift a bit. Soon it was revealed that the moving section was actually cloth that blended in well with the building's wall. Underneath the cloth was Naruto chuckling softly as he turned the other direction his man and his clone went.

' _*Snicker* Ha, couldn't even detect me with_ _ **Kakuremino no Jutsu**_ _(Cloak of Invisibility Technique). Though it isn't his fault, I still have my stealth skills from when I was the Prank King from Hell'_ Naruto thought, chucking a bit.

While Naruto was laughing to himself, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was jumping. That caused him to not notice that the next building was much shorter than the one he was on and further away. And thus he miss calculated the force need to reach the next roof, which he undercut. Though the height wasn't something that would kill him, it would probably hurt a bit. Unless he used a chunk of chakra to reinforce himself.

Unfortunately that still left the landing. Either he would land on the wall section of between the second and third floor wind, or he would land on the second floor window; though with the speed and force he was going at, he would shatter through window.

And Naruto was right, he did land on the second story window, and he did go through it. As he groaned and dusted the glass off of him, Naruto sensed someone in front of him. Not sure what he was expecting, but a mature beautiful blond hair woman dressed only in a white bottom down shirt, which was being held close by only the two middle buttons, and a matching set of panties wasn't it certainly.

Suddenly the blond woman got an angry and serious face, and held up a close fist in front of her face. Soon that fist was glowing with power, along with her eyes, and a lightning bolt symbol appeared across her chest. She said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

But Naruto didn't understand. He could only stare and say "Damn."

* * *

 **Ok guys this is ForgottonKami and this is my new story. As you can see it's a Naruto/Marvel story, however I think it will be mostly focusing on the X-Men, though other heroes and teams will be featured.**

 **No doubt you guys want know how Naruto ended up in the Marvel Universe, specifically Earth-616; though wouldn't it be a new earth now, because of Naruto entering it? If it is then this is Earth-HS616. But anyways you guys have questions and I have answers, but to get those answer you most have patience to wait for the next chapter.**

 **But I will tell you guys something, Naruto has family in the Marvel Universe; particularly his grandparents. They are two famous heroes and combine with each other and Naruto's people natural ability, well it will make Naruto stronger.**

 **Now before any of you ask, I am making some people in Marvel stronger than those of Naruto. Also I am going to weaken Naruto in the beginning but make him stronger later on. I am tell you this now because in my recently release Naruto/DxD story a bunch of people bitched about Naruto being weak or how he was manipulated into the peerage. These are my stories and I can make them however I want, I can make every character lose against some like the Blob, Frederick Dukes. Don't worry I'm not, but I could.**

 **For those who like DxD and want to give my story a try, check it out. By the way, the Naruto in that story was taken during his three year training trip with Jiraiya a year into the trip. That means Naruto hasn't had that much training, so he is basically the same strength as when he left Konoha; maybe a bit psychically stronger.**

 **Please vote on my poll. If you want to know what I'm going to do with each choice, look at the bottom of the Naruto/DxD chapter. If you don't really care about DxD, still vote, but vote for these options: Incinerate Anthem (Chief Mourner's Crucified Stand of Purple Flame) for the sacred gear and New Ascalon (Dragon Slayer) or Sō'unga (Amassing Cloud Fang) for the sword. These are my favorite options. Am I influencing voters? Most likely. Do I care? Not really. I want to see if people will actually do it.**

 **Well that's all readers, I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people its ForgottenKami back with a new chapter. This might be a last chapter for a while, not completely sure, starting college again. Anyways please go to my poll and vote, it's not for this story but for my DxD one.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Marvel. If I did own Naruto, he would have had a better life and defeated/killed Sasuke in their first fight at the Valley of the End; he would have also taken Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, seriously what village would let that opportunity escape them. If I owned Marvel, it would be a lot more sexuallity and blood; also I wouldn't be destroying it right now.**

 **BETA:** Kurama Otsutsuki.

* * *

Heir to Superiority

Chapter 2

Despite the fact that he currently stood in front of a very beautiful woman (which would normally be bad enough, given his past experience with the opposite sex) at this very moment, the atmosphere around the both of them was one filled with tension that was so thick, it could cut through glass, the reason being because the female he was staring at glared back at him with angry glowing (literally) eyes looking ready to kill him.d

' _Like that's new...'_ Naruto thought, remembering women with similar intents back in the elemental nations.

"I'm going to ask you one more time: who are you and what the hell are you doing here?"

Naruto frowned in frustration. _'...and I still can't understand what she's saying.'_ He thought, but that didn't matter, because if anything, he was paying attention to something that was a bit more interesting, something _shapely_. Once more he was cursing Jiraiya for influencing him during their three year journey away from the village - he gave a short laugh as he thought back to his friends back in Konoha; they'd no doubt think he's still a virgin… oh how they would be wrong, so _very_ wrong in that aspect, because in reality, he wasn't a virgin.

He's had some personal 'fun' with girls like Shion, Sāra (from the memories of which his host, Kurama gave him), Shizuka (it's true!), Amaru, Ayame a few times, Hinata (both his world and the Illusion World; both of them opposite of what you expect from them in the sack), Illusion World Ino, Samui, and many others - it's true what they say after all, blondes do have more fun, and the female in front of him was one owning a luscious mane of blonde hair… he wondered how she'd be in the sack.

The blond woman on the other hand, while unaware of what he was currently thinking, was annoyed with his staring and non-corporation and in response to her annoyance, the glowing aura in both her hands and eyes had intensified.

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts the moment he felt the sudden rise in power, however because he's caught off guard by the blonde woman's speed, along with her hypnotic figure, he barely had enough time to throw up his hands to protect himself from the incoming attack, and thus he was smacked in the ribcage…

It didn't hurt in the slightest, thanks to his increased tolerance and durability against some attacks like this, however the force of the punch was enough to send him tumbling on the floor below him and crashing into the wall behind him, throwing up dust.

' _If I were anyone else, that punch would have been bone breaking…'_ He thought, feeling a slight sting on his left forearm. _'...I guess if there's ever a time to thank Sakura-chan and Tsunade-baa-chan for hitting me, now is that time.'_ He quickly righted himself up into a sitting position, before checking out the stinging on he'd felt on his left side, and from what he noticed, it wasn't that bad; it was just a minor redness, a small bruise which one would get from a scratch or a bug bite... a surge of chakra later to the damaged area and viola! Good as new!

It was a good thing he was the child of an Uzumaki Jinchūriki, he _is_ a temporary Jinchūriki - technically, his body's the natural meeting point - for all the Bijū, and he had gained the Six Paths Yang Power, something which was granted to him by the sage himself; all this combined is what made his healing factor and the strongest in his home world.

He looked up as the dust settled, and as he did, he could make out a second figure in the dust, just as he quickly noticed that said figure also had womanly, _shapely_ curves.

' _Of all the - are there only hot women in this mansion?'_ He wondered. _'If that's the case, then that perverted sage would have definitely loved it here.'_ He thought, while the dust finally settled down, after which he got a good look at the second female and he noticed that she was a female with what seemed to be a height of 5' 10" with an equally luscious mane of brown hair which reached her mid back; she had a striking figure, lean and tight muscles, curves in the right places, and shapely breast - only 75 kg (165 pounds) - perhaps, what stood out the most was that she was currently dripping wet... and only wearing a towel.

' _I don't know if this is either good or bad…'_ Naruto thought, watching a single drop of water flow down from the female's neck and into the valley of her towel covered breasts. _'...but considering that this is the kind of situation Ero-Sennin is usually involved in, I'm going to say that it's a bad thing.'_

And he couldn't be any more correct when the worse part came soon after as the female in the towels had gotten angry, and her anger, it was unlike the usual justified rage which he had come accustomed to... this type of rage involved a sudden coloration of her skin to dark green which was accompanied by an increase in body mass - it was like she had one of Orochimaru's curse marks on her, though maybe the country he was in had their own, and the only bright side to this was that her transformation made the towel around her way too small to cover her completely - oh yeah, he was _so_ dead.

His last statement was further proven correct, when she charged at him and unleashed a devastating punch which had sent his body once more sailing across the room, but luckily he was prepared and reacted by channeling some earth chakra through his arms to reinforce them; he also prepared himself to roll with the punch to lessen the damage. He had seen how strong the previous female in the mansion he was in could get, he had no reason not to suspect that this one could do much more damage as she transformed.

However, he wasn't able to stop his body as it continued to sail across the air, and when he did land on what looked like a front yard, he heard a lot of activity coming from the mansion he was currently in a few minutes ago: lights turning on, some yelling, and the distinct sound of machines moving around him.

"What now?" Naruto mumbled to himself, standing up and dusting his body, while he saw openings appear on the front yard he currently stood on, he was even more confused as a number of objects appeared from the openings - some of them tube shaped with a bulky portion at the back, others were like the missiles that Nagato's Asura path used, though about five times bigger - and turned their aim at him. "Well that's not good…" he muttered, instincts warning him to defend himself, and soon after he said that, projectiles of many different kinds all launched from the weapon and towards him, and as they did, he noticed that the weapons firing procedure were very similar, if not exactly the same, as the Asura Path's attack.

He dodged as much as he could, launching multiple wind enhanced Kunai at the weapons which disabled them as soon as they pierced through and sliced through the metal death machine. But despite his skilled dodging thanks to his reflexes, he still was able to get hit by one of the energy bursts.

If it were another person, one weaker and inexperienced than he was, it would have hurt more than just a sting, however it was him, so it didn't hurt more than just a mild sting; but with the quick launch rate which each projectiles possessed, they could easily add up to some serious damage. The missiles were exactly what he expected though, and of course, they were easily redirected with a simple slap.

As Naruto continued practically to dance around all the incoming attacks, an unexpected energy attack, which was much stronger than the other ones he had been dodging, had forced him to suddenly give a mighty leap into the air; while in the air a metal disc was sent flying spinning towards him, and while he would have been hit (that is if he was still with the same skill set he had over a year ago), he had managed to easily learn how to fly with his Fūton jutsu, following the war. So calling upon his wind manipulation, he had pushed himself out of the way, and wanting to have a bit of fun and show off, he placed his foot on top of the disk and stuck to the surface of of the disk, before he twisted his body around, grabbed the disk - while he was still spinning - and launched it back to the general direction it came from.

It almost hit a man dressed in blue and white, with a bit of red.

Naruto landed on a tree near the edge of the property.

He looked over to see who was now attacking him. There was the blond woman that hit him through the floor earlier that day, then there was the green muscular woman that would give Bee or Ā a run for their money in muscles (she however was no longer naked and was wearing a pair of white pants and shirt with some blue accents), and after her was a male.

He was wearing red combat boots and gloves, blue pants, a shirt that was red, blue, and white; along with a star on top. He had a blue mask that covered his head, but showed his eyes, jaw, nose, mouth, and cheeks. The mask had some weird wing like horns near his temples and a large A on his forehead.

He was very fit, but not overly muscular, like the girl before him, it was like he was perfectly conditioned to handle any situation. He also had the shield that was thrown at him before; though it wasn't hard to guess that since they both had the same designs and colors.

Soon after him, others had appeared, each different from the last.

One was a guy that was wearing all black. The clothing seem to be of the same material as the man in the red, white, blue. However he had many more pockets that the other guy; even though they were disguised. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses, even though it was almost night, and a bow with many arrows in his quiver. Bows and arrows were not all that useful for Shinobis, since the time it takes to set up a shot, one could have thrown at least three kunais.

Next was a short brunette haired woman. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit with some hard yellow material that cupped her breast and lead down to her groin in segments however, immediately upon seeing her she shrinking down, he saw she seemed to grow insect wings to fly.

After her was a man in a red and black tight suit. He was wearing a weird helmet on his head that had a pair of horns on them. Like the girl before him, he shrunk down in size, but didn't grow any wings, instead it seemed that ants were coming from everywhere and gathering near him.

The final two were males and they didn't look human, well one was wearing very futuristic armor, and the other looked like a bald male, but he was red and green... very strange.

' _So they practice seduction here also?'_ Naruto couldn't help but think, after once more taking a glance at the females.

"So what do we have here, a trespasser before bedtime? Can you come back some other time? I have a meeting tomorrow morning and I rather get my few hours of sleep before the headache." said the person in the futuristic type armor. "Besides we just dealt with Hydra this morning, so believe me when I say that most of us aren't exactly in a good mood."

Naruto scratched his cheek and mumbled, "Even though I don't know what it just said, I think the strange metal man insulted me."

"No way Tony, he isn't going anywhere without a beat down. He came into my room after I just got out of the shower!" the green woman snarled before she leaped, ready to smack him to the other side of the world.

" **Sir I have detected a similar language to what the opponent speaks, it's very similar to-** **"** but Tony couldn't hear the rest of what J.A.R.V.I.S. had said as the blond intruder met She-Hulk with a punch of his own in midair, and there was a brief shockwave, from where the two punches meet, before the lean, mean, green heroine was sent flying back into a wall; if anything, he and everyone else that watched was shocked at what they saw, everybody except the blonde male himself who was neither Clint, Steve, nor Thor.

"Damn; I should have added more chakra." Naruto hissed, wincing slightly as he shook the tingling sensation on his right arm away, without removing his eyes from the enemy, before he was jumping away again as the blond in the black leotard was firing energy bolts at him - he dodged them without too much difficulty, though it got annoying when he was stuck by a small pair of energy attacks from the small girl in yellow and black however that didn't distract him for long, as he could easily keep track of her despite her small size and relatively fast movements.

Quickly seeing an opportunity, Naruto launched a quick fist at her, but didn't punch her. Instead as his hand approached her, he flicked her in her the gut, and the force of the punch was focused into a smaller area and thus did more damage; along with sending her flying. She was however caught by the small man in the red and black suit and strange helmet, who was now flying on flying ants; great.

Soon arrows started flying through the air towards him, seeking him out. He was going to merely move out of the way, but his gut told him to just jump away. He followed his gut and moved way more than he need to, which was good since the arrows exploded into a net that would had caught him for a precious few seconds, and tired of dodging all the attacks from the energy cannon, missile launcher, and the arrows with hidden surprises from nearly every side, Naruto had simply decided that it was enough.

Grabbing a single shuriken, Naruto quickly blew on the shuriken, while saying **Fūton: Shinkūjin** (Wind Release: Vacuum Blade), as he threw it, and using the wind chakra in the shuriken, Naruto manipulated its trajectory and orientation to have it cut all rockets in the air.

To the Avengers, the shuriken just passed by the rockets and they simply exploded, before it then flew around the yard, cutting down the weapon defenses, damaging them.

Then it flew towards the bowman, Hawkeye. He tried to jump away while shooting it down with his trick arrows, but the deadly throwing star followed him and cut down all the arrows before they reach the archer himself, just as it was about to reach Hawkeye however, the man in the red and yellow suit, came from above and shoot the shuriken with an energy blast from his hands, stopping it.

While this was all happening, Naruto was fighting with the other people living in the mansion. He was using just minimum attention to guide the shuriken. It was getting easier to fight the others as the automatic weapon systems were being taken offline, even though it wasn't particularly hard before, and thankfully, many of them were one sided with their fighting styles, making them easy to predict - for instance, the giant girl, she seemed to be skilled in only close combat, and only in strength. The small flying yellow insect one, she kept trying to surprise him and shot his face. The bowman stayed long range and shoot his arrows, they were somewhat unpredictable; one of them had a fist on the front of it! The woman in the black leotard, she was a bit harder to deal with because she switched between her energy blast, ramming into him while flying, or simply using her impressive physical strength. The small man riding ants, merely an annoyance since he kept them away by using the limited bug control he got from Chomei to interfere with the man's command.

But others on the other hand were a bit tougher to deal with. Like the man in red and blue; he was very good and taijutsu, knowing many strange forms and being able to mash them together, then there was the shield throwing, which got annoying after the ninth time. The one in the futurist armor fought somewhat like the leotard woman, though they had a lot of tricks in the armor that kept Naruto on his feet.

The woman in red, she fired blasts of energy all around, half the time not even at Naruto. But they were dangerous, since the effects of the blast did many different things, like cause a tree branch to nearly grab him, one of the broken energy cannons exploded when he got near it, even though it already exploded when he cut it down

The most dangerous of his opponents however was the bald red man inside the yellow and green costume as he had similar powers to Obito - as sometimes when Naruto attacked his fist went right through him - But other times he has the opposite power of Obito, where he is somehow more solid and heavier; nearly broke his hand the first few times. Luckily, Naruto quickly learned how to predict when he was changing from solid to ghost-like, using a bit of wind to feel how solid he is.

Getting a little tired of dealing with these shinobis Naruto formed various **Kage Bunshin** , include a few of the **Raiton** and **Doton** variation, to deal with the enemy while he started to think of an escape plan.

"What the hell!? Are we dealing with another Multiple Man now!?" Tony yelled, as he now had to deal with multiple of the same people. Normally it would be alright since he has many weapon to call upon, but when you enemy is someone who is skilled at dodging, then shit got real.

"They aren't so tough!" Ms. Marvel gloated, managing to blast a clone and punch another out of existence a few moments later. "They're like balloons! One strong hit, and they pop! Look, even Wasp can pop them with her stingers!"

It was true, Wasp manage to surprise one with a shot to the face, popping it into smoke. But when she tried it another one, it failed and started to try and swipe her. The reason that this clone didn't pop like the one before was because this one was a Doton: Kage Bushin, meaning it was more durable, and soon, the others realized that not all the clones just poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Some unleased electricity upon their destruction and other turned into mud and trapped their opponents if they were too close. She-Hulk and Scarlet Witch found out the hard way when one mud clone exploded on them trapping them; though they manage to get out mere minutes later.

Hawkeye was the unfortunate one to find out that there were also lightning clones when he took out one that got too close.

Even though the Avengers found out that the duplicates could survive strong attacks that they couldn't defend themselves against, the clones were still difficult to deal with. They were like their original, bobbed and weave through attacks like it was walking. Their speed and reflexes didn't make it easy for the Avengers either, they were taking many hits for every clone they managed to destroy.

The Cap was having the most difficulty because the clones soon learned that he was very dangerous with his shield and made great efforts to keep it away from it owner.

"Whoever this kid is, he sure is smart and knows how to adapt to his surroundings." Captain America had stated, before looking at Tony with a smirk. "Maybe you could stand to learn a thing or two from him Tony, I'm sure it won't hurt."

"Not the time Cap!"

Soon She-Hulk, Hawkeye, Captain America, and Ant Man were overwhelmed and then later on the ground being restrained by numerous of Naruto clones.

Ant Man constantly tried to shrink and grow to try to escape, but a small jolt of lightning chakra stop that attempts.

Hawkeye and Captain America tried to escape, but unfortunately they weren't having much success as the clones were naturally stronger them and they were outnumbered.

She-Hulk was the most difficult to restrain as it took like five clones to restrain each limb, and she still managed to destroy a few with her struggles.

The shadow clones also tried to get the five down to the ground. They were having semi-success on getting Iron Man and Ms. Marvel, the clones were latching themselves to their body parts, and through every few seconds a clone was being destroyed from the energy attacks that the two were launching from their hands.

Scarlet Witch and Wasp were more difficult to deal with. Wasp's small nature, speed, and maneuverability kept her out of the reach the clones, and when the clones tried to focus on capturing her, they-

*Pop*

"That's another one!" Wasp yelled out to Scarlet Witch, who sent large blasts of energy at the clones.

Getting tired of dealing with the two of superheroines, three clones managed to get close and in between the two and dispel. which unleashed a torrent of electricity onto both of the heroines.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled out Wasp when she was hit.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Scarlet Witch.

The shock quickly overwhelms Wasp and knocks her out, however Scarlet Witch managed to prevent some of the lightning from reaching her because she unleashed a wave of her power at the same time as the lightning clones dispelled.

Unfortunately for her, the lightning managed to overwhelm her wave of magic and only weakened slightly; it didn't knock her out but it did leave her temporarily immobilized as the electricity wreaked havoc on her neural system.

"Wanda!" The Vision cried, when he saw his wife on the ground in pain; he flew quickly towards her, unleashing a beam of pure solar energy from his solar jewel on his forehead to cut through several clones.

Several other clones tried to get in his way or ambush him to stop him, but he easily dispelled them by shifting his density and destroying them.

Vision himself manage to take down half of the clones. Upon reaching his wife, he used his solar jewel to once again from a laser to cut through the clones restraining Wanda. Once she was freed, Vision turned to the other trapped Avengers and quickly freed them with his solar radiation powers.

Now the tables were turned against the clones. Where before they were dominating the battlefield, they were being cut down like they were blades of grass in front of a lawnmower. The Avengers managed to dispel every clones, leaving only the original.

Vision, still mad that Naruto harmed his wife, phased into the ground under him and soon appeared from the ground behind Naruto, and using his density manipulating abilities, Vision phased his hand inside Naruto and then increased his density to one half ounce, which Naruto felt inside him.

"Vision NO!" yelled several of the Avengers.

"Damn it." Naruto said, as he coughed up some blood, and as he coughed up a few more times, the other Avengers rapidly approached him, but just before they reached him, Naruto briefly glowed before exploding into a large fire ball.

The force of the explosion sent all the Avengers that were nearby, flying in the opposite direction.

After a few seconds of shock and getting back some of their senses, like hearing and seeing, under control, the Avengers went to the location of where the man they were fighting exploded. There was nothing left to show of the man that was standing there before, only a two foot indent in the ground. The team talked amongst themselves, saying how they didn't think that the blond man fighting was a suicide terrorist.

The way he fought was more along the lines of a professional, and if he was a hitman, then he was a very dedicated one, since he killed himself to prevent the Avengers from getting knowledge, or going to prison.

At the same time, many blocks away, a dark red haired man with very tan skin, turns around with the others in the crowd. They all just heard the loud boom from the direction of the Avengers Mansion, and they are currently seeing a cloud of smoke and dust rise into the air.

"Holy shit! What was that?"

"Was that a bomb!?"

"I bet it was one of those god hating terrorist! They are lucky I wasn't over there!" **(A/N: I better not heard any complaints.)**

"Honey, I think we should go."

"I agree, get the kids. We are going home."

Many other things in the like were said in the crowd, but a red haired man just looked on, at the mushroom cloud that slowly dispersed into the atmosphere, before he moved again as some people started to move once again; though they were walking more quickly this time.

' _Those shinobis took care of my clones faster than I thought they would. Most of them were either high chunin or tokubetsu jonin; that green and red guy was definitely Jonin level, he is at least as dangerous as Obito was if his powers are anything to go by. And what he did to my_ _ **Bunshin Daibakuha**_ _(Clone Great Explosion) was strange, and very painful. He is definitely someone to watch out for.'_ thought the red haired man as he continued on with his walking for several more blocks until he reached a poor area that had several abandoned builds.

It looked somewhat out of placed since just a few blocks down was newly built apartments and homes, and it seemed like the well-off lived there.

The abandoned builds all had signs on them saying that they would be demolished and that soon new high-rises would be built; basically the area was being gentrified, the poor and unwanted were being removed and the rich would get new places to live.

It disgusted him, however he knew that despite the fact that it did, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it for now; the fact that that mere fact itself stood out displeased Naruto, as he transformed back to his original self after he made sure no one around was looking, while he went inside one of the apartment complexes by jumping over the fence easily, before he stood in front of the courtyard, and seeing that there was more than enough space for what he wanted to do, Naruto prepared the area.

He created several clones to remove the playground equipment and to set up some barrier seals; they would hide the area, act like an early warning system, and defense if needed, and once said area was cleared, he'd gathered some of his chakra and quickly formed five handsigns, after which he sent the chakra through his right covered hand slammed it on the ground; as his hand made contact with the earth below him, he called out, **"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!** (Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique!)"

The chakra seeped into the ground channeling through his hands, causing the roots of plants on the ground to be converted into raw materials, and they were forced to accelerate in growth until eventually the tree roots had shaped into a house, similar to the one that his sensei Yamato made; his "Fallen Leaves Retreat".

The jutsu didn't only cause the plants to form the structure of the house, but also objects like tables, chairs, cabinets, and other furniture. For the cushions on beds and sofa, they were made of very soft, but strong mixture of moss and vines. For power, Naruto used a combo of a lightning chakra generator and a few solar panels on the roof of the complex.

' _Well I guess this is home for now.'_ He, Naruto, thought as he had unsealed several items and placed them around the wooden house. _'I hope that I can get back to my real home soon; I have a promise to complete to Kurenai-sensei.'_

(A few days later)

A blond man was walking out of a coffee shop, when he was lightly bumped from the back by a red head man in a hurry to get out, and moments later he was bumped once again, but this time it was by a beautiful brunette walking into the store.

He heard her mumble something as she passed by, probably an apology, but he couldn't be sure; so thinking nothing of it, the man continued toward his job, as he didn't want to be late.

Too bad because if the man had been paying attention, he would have noticed that he had just been robbed and fortunately, his stolen item had been returned to him, as the first person to bump into him took his wallet out of his pocket and stole the money from it. He then passed it on to the beautiful brunette, who bumped into the man just to put back the wallet.

Guess he wasn't so fortunate after all.

Naruto, in his red head disguise walk to Central Park that was across the street, counting the money he just stole. After being in this new country for a while, he knew that unlike Konoha and the other countries of the Elemental Nations, this one didn't use currency values in the hundreds and thousands like the yen. It took a bit of spying and guessing, but Naruto was able to figure out how to purchase items but he still needed money, and since he had no idea how to speak the language, let alone any requirements for work, he resorted to stealing.

Thankfully nobody he has stolen from could detect henges, allowing him to easily pickpocket people. It would allow him to save up in his emergency rations, which he would need just in case he was here for a long time.

As he appreciated the small amount of nature that the large park provided, he felt someone following him. He walked slowly into a less traveled section of the park, to isolate himself from harming an innocents and to make sure that they didn't end up in the crossfire.

When he was sure that there wasn't anybody but himself and the people following, Naruto quickly turned around, flinging out eight kunais to his spies, and five of them were quickly knocked out from the air and turned into puffs of smokes by someone with a set of metal claws coming from between their knuckle, while the three other kunais were deflected by some unseen force, which sort of reminded him of Nagato's **Shinra Tensei** (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God) but more controlled.

Soon this stalkers came out from hiding within the shadows of the trees, and giving them a once over, Naruto was sure that they were a strange group of shinobi. The one that had metal blades from from his hands, was a short guy, somewhat around the height that he, Naruto was when he came back from the Training Trip with Jiraiya; but though he was short the guy thick with muscles, on par with the Raikage.

The next person was only strange in the sense that she reminded Naruto of his mother. She was beautiful and had long red hair, however she was floating in mid air without any support, and he couldn't feel any chakra coming from her to allow her to fly, like with Old Man Ōnoki; she might be a wind master, which would explain how three of his kunais suddenly changed directions.

The third person looked to be an Angel, literally, as he had blond hair that flowed slightly from the back of his head. He look to be of respectable height and had a body that said that he trained daily or kept in shape regularly, and he only strange thing about him was that he had a pair of white wings on his back; 'nough said.

A man with a metal skin is how Naruto would describe the next character. That's just all that Naruto could focus on. He gave off a strange feeling to him, he left like he was part of Naruto. With his sensing powers Naruto just kept getting the word "Sun" being repeated in his head . He was someone to watch out for.

The last guy was the strangest of all of them. The way he looked reminded Naruto how people describe how every other demon looked like, except the tail beasts. He was blue with yellow eyes and black hair. He had a tail ending in a spear arrow head design. On his hands and feet were three toes and fingers. He was definitely the strangest of the bunch, and if it wasn't for the way he had been treated and his emotion sensing capabilities, Naruto would have labeled him an demon.

"Don't be alarmed, we aren't here to harm you." the floating red head said in a soothing voice. "We are actually here to help you take control over your power and give you a home for others like us. My name is Jean and there are my friends, Logan, Kurt, Kuan-Yin, and Warren."

Silence met Jean's response since Naruto didn't understand anything she said. Tired of the same thing happening over and over again when someone tried to talk to him, Naruto told her, "Sorry lady but until you find some that knows what I'm saying, I didn't think I can help you."

With that he started walking away, hoping that they wouldn't follow him and he wouldn't have to fight them.

"Jean, he's speaking Japanese, like Shiro. The kid is saying that he has no idea what you are saying and to get him a translator if you want to his help." Wolverine said, translating for Jean.

"Ok then I'll just talk to him telepathically, if not then you could talk to him Logan." Jean told Logan before she brought her hands to her forehead, touching her temple started concentrating on creating a mental connection with the one they wanted to recruit

Meanwhile, with Naruto, as he walked a few feet from his strange group of followers, he suddenly felt something pressing against his mind. He heard Kurama say to him, **"Naruto the redhead is trying to enter your mind. You want me to turn her mind into mush?"**

' _Yes, I will take out the other and stop her from focusing.'_ Naruto said to Kurama as he turned around and runs to her.

Kurama did as he said he would, however he was surprised to be having a bit of some issue with a task he'd normally perform easily.

" **Naruto, I'm having a bit of trouble getting her out. She's skilled, better than your annoying blond friend Ino; I can prevent her from getting deeper within you mind, but you are going to have to break her concentration if you want me to get her out."** Kurama said to him, and Naruto immediately went into action and charged at the female.

Jean saw this through her focusing on trying to establish a connection with Naruto who's resisting a great amount, and threw up a telekinesis barrier between her and Naruto to stop him from advancing towards her so that she could properly concentrate on doing what she needed to do; unfortunately it wasn't enough to stop him, hell it barely even slowed him down.

Naruto punched the shield and sent it flying back at her, which propelled her towards Warren, but suddenly the blue demonic looking man appeared before Naruto in a puff of smoke that smells like his clothes after a spar with Lee; the blue guy isn't alone as he had brought the guy with the metal mask with, and after he did, the blue demon disappeared, appearing near the Angel guy and the redhead.

Naruto was a bit confused at the tactic, but soon realized what it was after the man with the metal head's face lit up like a flash bomb; Naruto couldn't see, but he could still feel negative emotions, which his opponents were now showing, and was able to dodge the attack by the beast like man with metal claws, something he did by replacement his body with the substitution jutsu, as he did not want to deal with them, right now.

He mentally ordered the three kunais that were really his clones, as he didn't want to waste the real ones unless absolutely necessary, to attack his attackers, surprising them, and after making sure that all of them were occupied, Naruto slipped away, but before getting to a populous section of the park, he had quickly henged himself into a random dog before creating a female clone with moderate size figure and dark hair.

The clone acted like she was going home, though they were really heading uptown.

They made it several blocks before they heard a popping sound and the smell of sulfur. Turn around quickly, the clone had barely enough time to see the blue demon man grab him/her and teleport away. Naruto quickly ran away, still in dog form, down alleys. He change his breed several time and create a dozen clones to scatter throughout the city.

He couldn't go back to his safe house, since it seemed that they were somehow able to track him, or his clones so he had decided to lay low for a while, but after only a few minutes, Naruto felt some of his clones dispelling, and then again a more minutes later, which was when he realised that the beast like man was tracking him in a similar way the Inuzuka did, through their sense of smell, whereas the blue demon looking man was teleporting all over the place, while the man with wings was flying and spotting his clones that way.

The metal mask man was having the hardest time, which truthfully looked like he was getting lucky in finding him. The only one that hasn't dispelled a clone was the redhead, and Naruto now knew why, because she was currently floating in front of him, on top of a roof.

He quickly dispelled his disguise, as she already knew where he was, before he got ready to fight, assuming his frog kata. But before anything else could happen she had spoken to him.

"Please calm down we aren't here to hurt you. In fact, we want to help you." She said in a pleading tone, and the most surprising thing…

NARUTO COULD NOW UNDERSTAND HER!

To Be Continued.

* * *

 **Man, it has been a while since I have updated. Over four months, well now it's closer to five. I don't have an excuse for the time I took, other than I had school to deal with, and I know that's a flimsy excuse so, sorry. Hopefully I can get back to the grove of things and start churning out chapters every month like last time, or at least every time months. If you have any complaints, then keep them to yourself.**

 **Now the fight between Naruto and the Avengers, that wasn't a real show of their skills. If it was, I would have made the fight way more challenging and lasted longer. Yes I made Vision somewhat scary here, can you imagine if he actually did that?**

 **Now if you are a fan of DxD, please go vote on my poll if you haven't already. If you are a fan, you can still vote.**

 **Oh, before I forget, me and my friend Sierra. BN312, the author of "A Long Way from Home", have been talking for a very long time now on this marvel story. And we actually have been talkinging about another Naruto/Marvel story, also mostly focusing on the X-Men. Now in this story Naruto has escaped Hōzuki Castle aka Blood Prison, and is now on the run. He manages to travel to the moon, where he meets Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the brother of Hagoromo, the Sage of Six Paths. Anyways Hamura gives Naruto the opportunity to leave the shinobi world, thus saving it, as Akatsuki would never be able to get Kurama then. Before Naruto leaves Hamura intrust him with the Tenseigan, using Naruto's Uzumaki heritage and Kurama's power to bypass the need of a byakugan.**

 **Anyways, Naruto ends up in Marvel Earth-80521, which is the alternate future where Cable took Hope, the Messiah Mutant Baby, to raise her. So now Naruto fights against the Cockroach army with the rebellion, which Cable later joins. Naruto is partnered up with Cable and Hope, and eventually has to deal with Bishop trying to kill Hope and going back to Earth-616. Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people its ForgottenKami back with a new chapter. The style of writing might be different since I got another new partner.**

 **I don't own Naruto or Marvel. If I did own Naruto, he would have had a better life and defeated/killed Sasuke in their first fight at the Valley of the End; he would have also taken Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, seriously what village would let that opportunity escape them. If I owned Marvel, it would be a lot more sexuallity and blood; also I wouldn't be destroying it right now.**

* * *

Heir to Superiority

Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or Marvel. If I did own Naruto, he would have had a better life and defeated/killed Sasuke in their first fight at the Valley of the End; he would have also taken Nagato's Rinnegan eyes, seriously what village would let that opportunity escape them. If I owned Marvel, it would be a lot more sexuallity and blood; also I wouldn't be destroying it right now.

He was stunned but quickly masked the surprise, dismissing the reaction entirely within a moment. Naruto readied himself to fight against, or perhaps flee from, the red haired woman with green eyes. A woman that so resembled his mother.  
But before he could even move he was thrown into the air, and held there.

Naruto focused, tried to concentrate on the force that held him in place. It was strong. So strong he couldn't even sense it, it was invisible to him, untouchable, uncontrollable.  
"Please stop resisting." The red haired woman said lazily. She had a smooth voice. The kind of voice that would make a room fall silent without effort, that could convince a man against his will on a whim.

"It's you and your friends that keep chasing me, I'm just trying to protect myself." Naruto squirmed against her hold on him to no avail. "If you really do plan on helping me then perhaps you'll just leave me be."

She was hesitant, as if thinking about it, though he knew it was fake.

"Sorry, not part of the plan." Her voice was nonchalant and uninterested now that her thinking was done. She was confident that Naruto would accept her help, whether he wanted it or not. "Don't you want to know where you are? And how special you could be?"  
Naruto didn't care much for people that preached he was special. They usually turned out to be crazy and murderous.

" **My mother always said I'd be special!"** Kurama's voice echoed in his head, the voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Sorry, not interested. If you wouldn't mind letting me down I'll be on my way now." Naruto told her.

This red haired woman placed her hands on her hips in a show of defiance. The small lines on her face became harsh with a furious frown that reminded Naruto of his mother even more.

"My name's Jean. Tell me yours and I may let you down."

' _What do you think Kurama, do we trust her?'_ He asked.  
 **"It doesn't seem like she's emitting a negative energy."** Naruto couldn't see Kurama, he never could, but had learned to tell from his tone when he wasn't happy.

" _She doesn't seem very evil."_ Naruto agreed.  
 **"And despite the fact you're floating I don't sense anything threatening in whatever force she's controlling. I think we could be free if we wanted."**

' _You can sense whatever power she's using? Strange, I can't pick up on it._ _'_

Naruto wasn't accustomed to being bested, especially not by a woman.

" **I've run into this sort of power once or twice before. Safe to say it's fairly rare."** Kurama said.  
Naruto dismissed it, he didn't need any details. There were many things Kurama knew that he didn't and he was certain he could overpower Jean if necessary. He turned his attention back to the woman in question.

"Okay, I guess I can extend a little bit of trust. My name's Naruto and it's nice to meet you. Although I think the circumstances could've been better."

"Its nice to finally meet you too. We've been trying to track you down for a little while now." The newly named Jean gave Naruto a grin that resembled his mother so closely it disarmed his defences completely and left him dumbfounded. "Nice to meet you too." He managed to say.  
"You've already said that." Jean said, a look of confusion crinkling her green eyes.

" **Naruto, snap out of it."** Kurama snapped. " **Keep your guard up. This kind of energy isn't something to be trifled with**."

Naruto was more struck by Kurama's aggression than Jean's likeness to his mother.

' _It's not like you to be so edgy. Sure, we've just met her but she seems trustworthy.'_ **  
**"You are trustworthy, aren't you?" Naruto asked. As if her word would be enough to convince him and Kurama both.

"Yeah, I'm trustworthy." Jean seemed mildly insulted by the question.  
 **"I didn't say she wasn't trustworthy but what she's using isn't something you see often."** Kurama said.  
Naruto didn't understand what he was so worked up about but it was something to do with this power that Jean controlled, and his past experience with it. Whatever he'd experienced before frightened him, and something that scared Kurama definitely worried Naruto.

' _You don't have an issue with the woman. You have an issue with her power. Where have you seen this before Kurama?'_ Naruto asked.

" **You don't want to know Naruto."** Kurama may have made a suggestion but his tone commanded Naruto not to ask again. Unfortunately, Naruto had very firmly decided he did want to know, and that he wanted to know now.  
 _'Kurama, where have you seen this before?'_ **  
**"Hello." Jean was waving at him with a jesters grin. "Anyone in there?" Her voice was patronising and she was interrupting his thoughts. Her resemblance to his mother alone was distracting him.  
"No offence Jean, but I have no idea who you are. Can you mind your own business." Naruto barked.  
Jean's perfect complexion became harsh with a wrinkled frown. "Fine." She folded her arms across her chest and turned away from him.  
 **"I've only ever seen one other person with these capabilities Naruto."**

' _Who?_ ' Naruto's patience was running out. Why did everyone have to test him?  
Kurama's resolve disintegrated.

" **Your mother**." Naruto's heart stopped. The two words shook him to the core. Kurama had never even mentioned his mother in conversation before. Naruto had tried to bring her up but any time he did Kurama would avoid the subject somehow. Naruto searched for words but found his throat had dried out completely. Kurama sighed " **Your mother had this sort of power."  
** Jean piped up, interrupting his thoughts again. "Sorry, I know you asked me to leave you be, but you weren't very polite about it and I'd like to get going."  
"Yes, well I'm busy." Naruto's voice was harsh. Far worse than he'd intended. "You came here and attacked me, which I don't think is very polite. So, if you don't mind we'll get going when I'm ready."  
"Sorry." Jean genuinely sounded hurt by Naruto's anger.  
He tried to calm his voice. "And if you're lucky on the trip I might extend some knowledge to you. It might be useful to you one day."  
"How could you help me?" Jean's eyes were fixed on Naruto, a hard stare that almost seemed like a threat, her voice almost a whisper. Naruto felt guilt sweep over him for the way he'd spoke to her. Guilt and fear of this woman.

"I didn't mean to snap at you. My mother had similar powers to yours, apparently."  
"Really?" Jean's eyes held his for a moment they fell away again. "It's not an uncommon skill, telekinesis. There are lots of people can do it. Although, we've never been able to find anyone that is quite as powerful as me." Naruto heard a lot of pride in her voice, and perhaps a hint of arrogance too.

" **Well, I've only sensed this power once before, in someone a long time ago."** Kurama's voice had softened to the point of a whisper but seethed with aggression and hatred, as if he was lost in a memory that haunted him every day. " **Whenever your mother used her chakra to form chakra chains, which she was the master of doing, there was an energy that no one could identify. It poured out of her and into her shape, made the chains stronger than anyone could comprehend. It's a unique ability, one I've never seen since. Until now."**  
"What do you mean by learning? How can you be learning? Unless." Jean paused. "You're a telepath?"

"Telepath?"

"Someone that can speak with their mind."

"Kind of, it's a little bit more complicated than that."

"Would you care to explain."

"It's like there's another person inside my head."

" **That's exactly what is."** Kurama told him.

"Another person, how does that work?" Jean asked.

All of these questions were distracting Naruto from what he really wanted to know. They were drowning Kurama out of Naruto's head.  
"Like I said, it's complicated. Jean, I know just as much as you."  
"Oh, well you should probably get on with learning then. I've sort of got a schedule." She added.  
 _'How does it work Kurama?'_ Naruto returned to the task at hand.  
 **"I couldn't tell you. We never managed to figure it out."** Kurama's tone was back in the present. Naruto wondered how much Kurama truly knew about his mother. " **Every generation of Uzukami has a unique chakra, like you and Karin are unique in this generation. Your mother's power was strongest when she used her chakra chains."**  
Naruto found it almost impossible to comprehend.

' _My mother could do stuff like this?'_ He asked.  
 **"Well, not exactly. She used the same source for her powers. Her chakra had essence. Most people thought her chakra chains were a unique ability but they were only half right. The chakra chains were a secret technique called Kongõ Kusari that most Uzumaki Jōnin were allowed to learn. It's what made them feared."**  
"So, have you learned what you wanted?" Jean asked.  
"Not exactly." Naruto responded. "You're only using the same power. My mother harnessed it into her own techniques, not into this telekinesis."

"How did she use the power." Jean asked, seemingly very interested.

"She used the power to form her chakra chains. Essentially it made them a great deal more reliable."  
"Eh, well that doesn't exactly clear things up for me." Jean sweeped a piece of her scarlet hair away from her eyes.  
"Trust me, it makes just as much sense to you as it does to me." Naruto said.  
"Glad I'm not the only one confused." Jean grinned.  
 **"It's not going to get any easier to understand either."** Kurama told him.  
 _'What else do you know about my mother Kurama.'_ Naruto asked.  
 **"There's nothing more."** Kurama's voice told him that he'd learned all he would.  
"Besides that there's nothing else I can learn."  
"Okay." Jean looked down at the floor with a expression of concentration. When she looked back at him her face was still that of a stern mature woman, but her features had suddenly grown tired. "Would you like to come down now." She said in a tongue that Naruto did not recognise but somehow understood. Naruto was stunned by this new language. Annunciation, pronunciation and structure were all things he suddenly grasped perfectly, almost better than he understood his own language, and he'd been speaking that since the age of two.  
"What is this?" Naruto asked in this foreign tongue, as if it had been his first language.  
"It's a lot more technical than I could explain but I like to call it braindumping. Effectively I have implanted my knowledge of English in your brain, dumped it there if you like." Jean said.  
"Huh? You can't learn a language in a split second." Naruto knew that much about every language at least.  
"You didn't exactly learn." She explained "I learnt for you, and it took a long time to do. It's like I downloaded the language into your brain from mine."  
"How does that even work? What's downloading?" Naruto didn't grasp any of what she was saying.  
"It's difficult to explain and extremely tiring to do, but I'd be happy to show you." Her smile was innocent and masked her intentions well. "Only if you come with me that is."  
"Come with you?" Naruto wasn't that easily baited. "I'm going to need a better reason than a new language to come with you."  
"We've been tracking you for a while Naruto. My professor sensed your potential, he's been following your mutant footprint for at least two weeks."  
"Is this professor of yours some kind of Hunter Ninja? He sounds like a Hunter Ninja if he tracks my footprint. And, I know I have an ordinary footprint, but what's my mutant footprint?"

Jean began to laugh at something Naruto must have said.  
 **"Naruto, you should be careful, we don't know if we can trust anyone here. This person must be considerably dangerous if he can track you."** Kurama claimed, as he always did, that trust was a rarity most people do not posses. Something they never agreed on.

' _Shh Kurama.'_

"No, as much as he'd like to be some kind of a sorcerer, he's not. Though, as you might've guessed he's a mutant. A mutant with a very specific skill set." Jean spoke over whatever Kurama said next.

"What's a mutant?" There were so many things in this strange place that Naruto didn't understand and Jean seemed to hold every answer.

"It's a person who is born with a unique gene that manifests into some kind of special power. At least that's how the scientists put it." Jean's explanation didn't make the concept any easier.

"What's a gene?"

" **I believe they are what bloodlines are called in this land."**

Naruto quickly spoke before Jean could answer his question. "Is a gene your bloodline?"

"Em, well they are passed on so I guess so." For the first time Jean didn't seem very certain.  
"And I guess my genes are the reason this professor sent you to hunt me."  
"Like I said, we aren't hunting you. We're merely passing on an invitation." Jean went into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. She waved it in the air.  
"Oh, I love parties. Is that my invitation." Naruto said with a wink.  
"Not so much a party. More of a school for those of us with extraordinary talents."  
"Ah." Naruto had already been to school. They taught you to play and speak and to count, but he didn't remember needing a special talent like this. "I've already been to school thanks."  
"Okay, so it's not exactly a school, but if you like you can learn there. It is a safe environment. Somewhere out of the public eye and free of scrutiny. Somewhere you'll be able to harness your powers and your future."  
"That's a fancy slogan for a school." Naruto teased.  
"It's not a slogan. More a philosophy."  
"Okay, say you were sent by a professor from a school for the gifted and talented, say there wasn't any real threat to me here. Why did you bring a very aggressive group of your talents to extend this invitation?"  
"We weren't aggressive." Jean laughed. "Maybe we were a bit forceful in pursuing you but that's all. We never tried to harm you." Jean looked innocent in every word.  
"Forceful! You broke a door down, chased me through the streets and trapped me in an alley before even speaking a word."  
Jean laughed again. "Okay. Perhaps we could've been more discreet in our methods, but we have had some severe issues in the past with other mutants. We couldn't have known whether you were friendly or not."  
"You could've just knocked and asked nicely."  
"We could've knocked but breaking down doors is more fun." Jean smirked and gave a shrug. "So, will you come with me?"  
Naruto considered the offer. She had asked nicely.

"I've got nothing better to be doing today."  
"You didn't have much of a choice anyways." She threw over her shoulder as she walked away. Naruto didn't know if she was serious or otherwise, but it didn't matter as he tumbled through the air and crashed into the ground. Jean turned back to him. "Come on, let's get going."  
When Naruto finally found his feet and stood back on the ground he was formally introduced to a few of Jean's team, not that he was very interested in them. Just four names he'd never remember, they didn't deserve to be remembered in his opinion.  
Once all of those formal introductions were done Jean turned to Naruto. "Come on. It's going to be quite a drive."

"Drive?" Naruto called as the group walked away but no one answered him. Naruto stood for a moment, alone in the alleyway. He had the only chance he would get to escape, to delve further into this adventure, but he knew no one or place in this land.

Naruto rushed after them and fell in line alongside Jean, ignoring the rest of her group.  
They walked about a mile through the cityscape. There were all sorts of devices lining the streets, some Naruto could understand the basic function of, others he couldn't.

Jean told him to be inconspicuous which he thought was ridiculous given the circumstances. Her whole group were wearing black clothes with yellow stripes, a combination that Naruto immediately knew stood out.  
On the suburban edge of the city's sprawl a pair of the metal carriages which tore through every street stopped alongside do them. Jean pulled open a door and jumped in without a second thought. Naruto was more hesitant, he didn't exactly know if he should follow but no one offered a better option. He ducked into the transportation.  
His seat was a sticky leather that clung to him in the day's heat. Inside was unusual, instead of wooden beams and planks there were fabrics and plastics. Each of the windows was made from a dark glass which made it difficult to see through and a partition was in place to separate the driver and his passengers.  
Jean sat in a seat opposite Naruto and alongside him sat another man. The passenger door slammed shut and no one spoke a word as the jeeps pulled away.  
The journey wasn't a long one, maybe two hours at most, and Naruto had travelled days at a time in the past, but in the dead silence time seemed to grind to a halt. Naruto was certain they'd headed north out of the city and at a considerable speed, not that it helped him with their location any.  
The roaring of the metal carriage faded to a stop. Jean stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared back at her, vaguely confused. She gave a slight cough before swinging the door open and gesturing for him to get out.  
Naruto stepped out of the vehicle and onto a gravel drive, followed by Jean and the guy that had sat alongside him. The small beige rocks crunched beneath each of his steps as Jean led him forwards. Naruto looked around and noticed the rest of Jean's group had disappeared. They were the only ones left on the drive.  
In front of them was a pair of black wrought iron gates under a black iron arch. the gates were fixed to a pair of brick pillars, from which walls extended as far left and right as Naruto could possibly see, lined with trees and bushes and ornamental decorations. In the arch, spelt out in the bars in the foreign tongue Jean had given him, was Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. It appeared Naruto could read the language as well.

' _Any idea what this place is Kurama?'_ Naruto asked.  
 **"I'd wager it's exactly what they say it is. A school for people with Bloodlines."** Kurama said. Naruto's friend had been silent the entire trip. Something that Naruto was not used to and something that unnerved him greatly.  
 _'So we can trust them?'_ **  
"I guess there's only one way to find out. We'll meet this professor and see what he has to say."  
** They approached the gates slowly and when they came within touching distance the entrance swung open. Jean beckoned Naruto through.

Just inside they turned off the driveway and up a small garden path that led into the trees.  
"This professor, do you respect him?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, he's looked after me for as long as I can remember." Jean replied.

"What is it he wants?" Naruto asked.

"If I had to guess, he probably wants to offer you a place here. That's why ninety percent of mutants come here. Me included."  
"And what does he think he can teach me?" Naruto said with a sarcastic tone.  
"Well, maybe some chemistry. There is a chemistry class if that's what you want to do." Jean grinned at him. "Otherwise I'd suggest you talk to him instead. He's just a kind old man trying to help people."  
Naruto was ready to reply, he needed to learn more about what lay ahead of him, but his reply was stopped by what was directly ahead of them. Together they stepped out of the tree line and onto a different section of the snaking gravel driveway. The drive passed them and turned back on itself, circling a small field of well kept grass. Scattered across the grass were students of all ages. Naruto thought the teenagers were most obvious, carrying satchels and books, but in the throng Naruto picked out those taller and leaner, more likely to be the adults. Even fewer were those of silver hair and lined face, people of a generation older than Naruto could ever hope to be.

"A place for all ages." He muttered.  
In the middle of the field an elegant water fountain spewed into the air and rained back down into the basin. The centrepiece was a magnificent mermaid of stone atop a floating rock. The fountain was encircled by its own small path.

Across the field, and the driveway that circled it, a set of granite steps made their way up to a solid oak door, the entrance to the main building. A mansion of immense proportions. Its red brick walls towered high above Naruto, so high he almost lost them in the clouds. Grey stone gargoyles, and white stone balconies marked the highest points before the sloping roof took over. He saw nothing special here, only an oversized home.

"Where are they?" Naruto asked as he and Jean crossed the grass.

"Where are who?" Jean replied.

"The other mutants. I don't see anyone that looks vaguely unusual."

" **Then maybe you should try opening your eyes."** Kurama interrupted him.

"You just need to look a bit harder." Jean smiled. "There. At the edge of the fountain." Her finger darted up to point at a young boy with silver hair.

Naruto watched the boy, glared at him, waited for something to happen. The boy's hair was unusual, but his clothes looked normal for this land, even his body and stature looked unbelievably average.

"He's just a normal…" The words stuck in Naruto's throat and almost choked him.

The boy leant forward and cupped some of the fountain water in his hands. Naruto thought the boy must be bored, or perhaps thirsty. The water dripped between the gaps in his fingers, Naruto watched it fall, small droplets fell back into the fountain, and Naruto watched them stop. The stream of water froze in place, forming an icicle that drooped from his fingertips. The boy held it there, not afraid nor fazed by what had happened. And then the icicle fell away as droplets back into the pool.

"And over there." Jean's finger moved across the groups of people and stopped on a small girl, much younger than Naruto that leant against the brick red walls. Her hair was dark hazel and she wore a yellow dress decorated with blue flowers. "Watch her closely. It might take a minute."

Naruto noticed the little girl's skin began to look pale, the color of her hair began to fade away. The air seemed to shimmer around her and her face looked as though it had begun to shine. In a small flash, not noticeable unless you were looking at her, the girl changed completely. Her skin seemed to flow and had an unhealthy tinge that caught Naruto off guard.

"She's been getting better at controlling it but every now and then she'll lose her grip. It's liquid silver, her skin. If that's not unusual then I don't know what is." Jean said. "Come on."

Jean and Naruto crossed the field, stepping between people. He noticed more and more strange skills as he walked by. Some held small balls of fire, others had fur or strange skin, or floated an inch above the grass.

At the top of the granite steps Naruto turned back and looked over the people, he felt like some kind of omnipotent being to stand over all of these mutants. He wondered why they were all here. What could this professor could offer so many that they couldn't offer themselves? Perhaps Xavier was a God and Naruto would simply be a piece of his plan.

"Shall we?" Jean pushed the heavy oak door open and stepped through. "Here we have the main entrance."

The door opened to a grand entrance chamber. Two staircases snaked up to a landing, beneath which a set of doors were wide open to reveal a long carpeted corridor. Naruto followed Jean down the corridor. Lining the walls were strange paintings, some of people with odd names, others were of beautiful landscapes, and a few were of exotic animals that Naruto didn't recognize.

They only turned a few corners, passing a few people on the way, before Naruto was lost. As they kept walking the corridor began to change. The soft lamp lights became harsh and bright, the wooden walls became a grey material, and the corridor began to feel cold.

Finally Jean stepped through a door that took them out of the corridor.

"Here we have the Chemistry lab because I distinctly remember you being interested." Jean laughed.

The room had a low grey ceiling and was crammed with rectangular tables. The tabletops were scorched and burned, and in some places Naruto could see claw marks deep in the wood. At the room's edge the tables were much thinner, littered with odd shaped vials and alchemist equipment. Colored liquids, strange looking powders, materials that Naruto had never seen, they filled every available space.

At the back of the room, out of the harsh lights, hidden in the shadows was a figure, hunched over a table in the darkness.

Naruto watched this mysterious person, he could see masses of dark hair on a head that was tipped forward, giant hands that swirled and moved bottles around with deft precision. Whoever this was, this alchemist, hid beneath a white coat.

"Mr. McCoy." Jean whispered.

The hunched figure's head shot up. He straightened up, and gained so much height that his head almost brushed the ceiling. "I heard you coming, Jean." Mr. McCoy's voice was so deep that Naruto thought it came from every corner of the room.

"You always do. It must be hard to not hear every voice in the house."

"You learn to live with it." McCoy grumbled.

Naruto watched his hands continue to shuffle across the table, moving bottles and tubes from here to there. The white material that hid his body from sight failed to protect his bare legs, legs that were bare besides the blue fur that covered them. Naruto noticed that the man's legs were also oddly shaped, his knees bent at a strange angle, forming something resembling a wolf's haunch rather than a human leg. A pale desk blocked any view Naruto might have of McCoy's feet but he assumed they weren't the usual. "And who might you be?"

"This is Naruto, Mr. McCoy." Jean answered.

'Ah, you're the one we've been hearing so much about." McCoy's voice reminded Naruto of a wolf growling in the forest. "You didn't think the professor would like to see him first Jean?"

"I was told to give a tour first."

"A tour, huh? Well as you can see this is one of our many laboratories." McCoy dropped onto all fours in front of his desk. His shoulders became hunched supports for his massive body.

"What are you?" Naruto blurted out, instantly slapping both hands over his mouth and regretting his decision.

"An astute question. To those that don't know my name I'm the beast." Mr. McCoy took three long strides across the room and had all of his fangs bared in Naruto's face before he could react. "And I bet you can see why." McCoy laughed as he pulled away from Naruto's face.

"But for those of us who know Mr. McCoy better he is professor of chemistry with an unusual genetic skin disorder." Jean added.

The man appeared to be fouler beast than wise man but Naruto trusted Jean's word. Stepped away from Naruto with a grin on his beastly cheeks.

"I'd like to go now." Naruto said.

"Of course." Mr. McCoy replied, turning his back on them and lopping back over to his desk.

Jean took Naruto back out into the corridor. Her face was a harsh grimace as she led him away.

Jean walked through the corridors, stopping here and there to present a new area. There many classrooms, even more sleeping quarters, social rooms and labs. Occasionally she'd stop in the corridor to introduce a passerby. There so many halls, shortcuts and corridors that Naruto couldn't have found the door if he'd wanted to leave.

At the rear of the house was a large extension that contained a large swimming pool, or so he was told. Jean said it was being cleaned so they couldn't go in. Beyond that were a set of courts that she said were for tennis, whatever that was. Through an archway and down the stone slab steps was a garden filled with flowers and trees, and at its heart was a maze formed from hedges.

He was take He was taken into a room behind the kitchen with no other exits.

"I don't see any professors in here."

"That's because he isn't in here." Jean said. She leant forward and picked up a box of orange fruits. "Can you hold this for me?" She had already passed him the box before he could reply. "And if you wouldn't mind facing the other way."

"Yeah, why not." Naruto sighed.

He stared at the wall with the box of strange fruit in his hands. He wondered what could possibly be going on behind his back. Was Jean preparing a knife and needed him in position? There was a gentle click and Naruto felt a slight breeze on his back.

"You can look now." Naruto turned around, anticipating an attack that wasn't coming. Instead Jean was stood with her hand against a section of the wall that had swung open. "Oh, yeah. The oranges. Just put them over there."

Naruto put the oranges down and turned back to Jean. "How did you…" He began. "Never mind. It's a secret, isn't it?"

"Yep. Now, come on. The professor may be patient but he won't wait forever." Jean set off down the corridor. Naruto hurried after her before the door slammed shut.

The corridors were different in this hidden section of the house. Gradually they sloped down and filled with moist air until Naruto was convinced they were underground. The walls and ceiling of the corridor were made of hard steel that made Naruto cold despite the heat and had one long light running through the middle of each wall.

Naruto followed Jean through the depressing tunnels, never passing a soul.

"What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"A school." Jean replied without giving him the slightest glance.

"A school on the outside perhaps but what are you hiding down here?"

Jean shushed him. "I think you're about to find out." She said.

Ahead of them was a large circular door. It was embedded in the wall with a thick cross cut into the steel and a silver frame. A crack appeared through the door, there was a low hissing, and the two halves of the door slid apart.

They parted to reveal a bald man perched in a seat that rested on wheels.

"That is the professor." Jean whispered.

"Hello Naruto. It is nice to finally meet you." The man's voice wasn't unusual, if anything it was unbearably plain. This professor did not sound like a God, nor did he appear to be one. "My name is Charles Xavier. I assume you know why you are here."

"Because Jean brought me." Naruto stuck his chin out. "So, why am I here?"

"This." Xavier lifted his arms as if holding the world. "This is why you are here. Naruto, these tunnels, this school, this world, is our home, and I may not appear much but we are the X-men and we are here to protect our home."

Naruto had to admit the small speech was nearly inspiring, perhaps this man was simply that and these people followed him because he could lead.

"And you have brought me here because I pose a threat." Naruto once again readied himself for a fight against Jean.

"Oh no. We have brought you here to extend my invitation. I would like you to join us, to become an X-men."

Naruto was stunned by the offer and knew it was important to make alliances in this new land, but he could not stay here forever.

"Your offer is very kind, and I would like to remain here for now if you would allow it, but I cannot stay indefinitely."

"Ah, I see." The professor pawed at his chin. "Jean."

"Professor." Her response was swift as a soldier.

"Your next assignment is in Paris, take Naruto and show him what it means to be an X-men."

"If you are certain."

"Aren't I always?" Xavier answered with a grin as he turned away. "I have an English class to teach so must be off, a bunch of misfits would be a better description of them."

"Come on, we have a plane to catch." Jean said, walking back the way they'd come.

* * *

 **Hey guys its been awhile, longer than I would have wanted. Man when writer say they are going to take a break and come back, they usually never do. And now I know why. I don't have much to say, just 10K more words, ok. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


End file.
